Dealing with the Pain
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: Kira has tried to forget her past but with being a Power Ranger everything has come crashing back in and she can't handle it anymore. But can she open up before it is to late. Do NOT own anything!
1. Nightmares

"You know what? I give up! You win, Jamie"

Kira could her parents bickering yet again downstairs while she stayed shut up in her room. Knowing how their fights got when her mother had been drinking, Kira didn't want any part of it. "I'm finally going give you what you've always wanted! I'm going to get the hell out yours and Kira's lives!" Jason Ford yelled before storming upstairs.

Hearing the last part, Kira looked up from the doll she was playing with as she heard her father storm past her room and into his and her mother's room. Going after him to see what was wrong, Kira walked in just in time to see him pull out his handgun and a notepad and a pen. Seeing him jotting something down on the notepad, Kira saw him lay the gun down next to him.

_What is daddy doing?_ She thought to herself when she saw him.

Quietly, she asked "Daddy? What's going on?"

Looking up at his daughter standing in the doorway with a confused and somewhat frightened look on her face, Jackson replied, "Sweetheart, I'm just taking care of something I should have done years ago. Go Back to your room."

Finishing the note he'd been writing, Jason tore the top sheet off of the notepad, got down on his knees in front of her and handed it to Kira. "I want ya to give this to your mother." Hands trembling ever so slightly, Kira took the note from her father. She didn't dare read it for fear of what it might say, not that she could read anyways.

Looking up into his daughter's innocent face, Jackson added, "Kira, I want you know that what I'm about to do, I am _not _doing because of you. I've always loved you more than anything, now please go back to your room." As her father sat back down on the bed, Kira watched as tears began stinging her eyes as he put the gun to the side of his head. Wanting it all to stop, Kira tried her best to tell him not to do anything, but she couldn't say a thing, nothing would come out of her mouth, her voice didn't work. Finally Jackson got up and got up and took Kira back to her room. Even though she was in her room and the door was closed she jumped when she heard the loud bang as the gun fired. She ran into her fathers room and screamed at the site that she saw.

Hearing her daughter's scream from downstairs in the kitchen, Jamie Ford ran up the stairs and into her and Jackson's bedroom. "Kira, are you okay? What's-" Before she could finish her question, Jamie had seen what had made her daughter scream. Clasping her hands over her mouth, she muttered "Oh my God!"

Kira ran down to her room and locked the door and stayed inside for days before coming out.

Kira work up with a start. That was not the dream she wanted to have while she was alive. She just never wanted that dream again. She crawled out of bed and made her way down into the basement and got her clothing out of the drier and on her way up stairs she ran into her mother and saw that though it was only 6:30 in the morning that her mother had already had finished half a bottle of Vodka and was getting the mean look on her face already.

"Kira. Have you seen my other bottles? They are all missing. What did you do with them?"

As Kira made her way up the back curved stairs she simply answered, "I dumped them out mom." Knowing that her mother couldn't make it up the stairs if her life depended on it.

"You Whore!" was the reply that she got from her mother as she made her way into her room to change and to get out to practice before school.

She slipped down the stairs in the front and ran out of the house in her favorite old part of black jeans with white flowers embroidered into the left leg and a nice and neat yellow shit with black and white rose across the side and front of the shirt.

"Bye mom," she whispered as she slipped across the lawn and walked down the road with her backpack and guitar in its case.


	2. Should I Stay

At school after practice and after classes Kira sat on a picnic table strumming her guitar singing a new song that she was working on.

"_**Where's my will?**_

_**Can I find a way?**_

_**The earth is wild**_

_**And I cant sit still**_

_**A familiar sound**_

_**A familiar voice**_

_**Makes it so hard**_

_**To make a choice**_

_**I don't know if I should stay**_

_**A thousand stars**_

_**You will have my world**_

_**Aren't bright enough**_

_**To fill these cracks**_

_**A familiar place**_

_**A familiar voice**_

_**Makes it so hard**_

_**To make a choice**_

_**I don't know if I should stay**_

_**I ran to you like water**_

_**I threw my body in,**_

_**And I'll stand up on the ocean**_

_**Just to show you that I am strong**_

_**Strong**_

_**But what if I am wrong?**_

_**A familiar look**_

_**A familiar smile**_

_**Makes it so hard**_

_**To make a choice**_

_**I don't know if I should stay**_

_**Mmmmmm...**_

_**Away..."**_

"That's good" Conner said as he sat down next to her and placed his soccer ball on his knees. "When did you come up with that one? Oh! Is that the one you are playing tonight?"

"I'm not sure. It just doesn't sound right to me on the guitar and I don't have anything else to play it on. And it is either this song or another one that I wrote last night that doesn't need any other band member. I will probably play that one because I want to give the guys a night off to enjoy themselves."

"That's nice. Hey sorry but I've got to go see Derek real quick. See you later at Dr. O's."

"Bye." Kira said as she pulled out her notebook and looked for the other song that she wanted to practice, but just then Trent and Ethan sat down on either side of her.

"Hey Kira," Trent said as he gently kissed her cheek and grabbed her notebook. "Call Me When You're Sober. Nice name. When did you write it, it looks new?"

"I finished it last night," Kira said. _After I listened to my mom yelling at me downstairs for three hours before she passed out, _Kira thought.

"Playing it tonight?" Trent asked

"I think I am cause I am giving the band the night off to hang out."

"That's nice," Ethan said.

"Yeah it is. Want to play us a bit of the song as a preview before the solo show tonight?"

"No… we have to get to the Dr. O's for training and then I have to go home to take care of a few things. Now come on we have to go. And Conner is gone so we have to go find Dr. O to get a ride.

In Dr. O's basement Kira sat with Haley as the boys fought against each other.

"You sure your okay Kira?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not sleeping well. Nightmares and stuff."

"Want to talk about it?" Dr. O asked as Conner and Ethan got up from the ground with the help of Trent. "Usually that helped when I was the green or white ranger and Rita and Zedd were haunting me."

"No it was just silly things about school and about clowns. Nothing important."

"Sure? Okay," Dr. O said as he threw towels to the three boys standing with him.

"Hey Haley. Do you think I could get a ride to my house on the way back to Cafe? I need to pick some things up."

"Sure, but we would have to go now because I have to open back up soon so I can get ready for tonight. How many songs are you playing, do you think?"

"One or two because I think I should get some sleep tonight."

"Okay. See you boys later."

After everyone said bye Haley and Kira climbed into Haley's purple Jeep and drove to Kira's place in silence do to the fact that Kira was dozing against the window. When they pulled up Kira immediately looked to see if she could see her mom anywhere.

" Kira I can wait while you run in and change or whatever and drive you over."

"Thanks Haley but I should walk so I can wake myself up. Plus you have to open and if I really need a ride I'll just call Conner on the communicator to come get me. Don't worry."

"Alright, see you later Kira."

"Bye."

As Haley drove away Kira ran up to the front door and opened it slowly to make sure that she didn't attract the attention of her mother, but she soon saw that she didn't have to bother because her mom was passed out on the couch and a empty bottle of Vodka was laying on the ground besides her.

Kira ran up stairs and grabbed her other song notebook and placed it one her bed with her guitar and then grabbed a new outfit from her piled of clothing that she had washed and ran to take a few minutes to change and freshen up in the bathroom.

After she changed into a black and yellow long sleeved top and a pair or plain black jeans she raced with her two notebooks and guitar down the stairs quietly and out the front door locking it behind her before going on her way to Haley's Café.


	3. Call Me When You're Sober

"For once Conner will you do as Ethan is telling you and get up and go get Kira before the rain starts falling," Dr. O yelled out from the back where Haley and him were getting more glasses and napkins. "Ah! Haley watch where the cups box land. Not on my head!"

"Sorry Tommy!"

Conner stood and grabbed Ethan and Trent both and as he pulled them out the door to his car, "if I have to go get her you too are coming with. She is going to be pissed when we show up at her house."

"You don't have to go anywhere near her house Conner. She's at the end of the ally." Tent said as he pulled out of the grip Conner had had and made his way to the girl of his dreams before him. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better," Kira said as she let him hug her unable to hug back because of the guitar and notebooks she was carrying with her. "Just needed to freshen up and change out of the clothes I wore to school."

"Good," Conner replied as he took Kira's guitar and ran into the building to put it near the stage and the rain started to fall down hard.

Kira, Ethan and Trent all ran into Haley's Cafe and stood in the doorway almost soaking wet. Kira wanted to go smack Conner on the head but she had him to thanks that he guitar was dry and that she could finish getting ready for the songs premiere. Just then in walked the members of Kira's band holding umbrella's over their heads and had parts of instruments in their hands.

"What are you all doing here? I gave you the night off so you could go to you parents homes and hang out with girlfriends and stuff."

"Yeah but we didn't want to…"

"No one was home Kira," Josh the drums guy said interrupting David the bass guitar player. "And we went over that song, um…"

"…Should I Stay?" said Kyle the other guitar guy said.

"Yes and realized that it should be played by the piano and then we remembered that Kyle here can play the piano really, really good."

"Sounds good but what do you guys think you are going to do tonight. I was going to play a new song that I just wrote. You guys are good but you can't learn a new song in two hours."

All three of the boys smirked and Josh said, "Try us."

TWO HOURS LATER AND THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START

"Are you sure that the song should have the piano in it?" Kira asked Kyle and he set up his keyboard piano thing on the side of the stage.

"Yes. Now you go get water for your throat and get back here in three minutes before Dr. O Announces the band and the song."

"Fine," Kira muttered as she walked to the table that the boys where sitting at and grabbed Trent's water glass and chugged it down really fast.

She smiled at the boys daring them to say anything to her before she turned and walked back up side by side with Dr. O. She went and stood by the center microphone as Dr. O stood in front of it and started talking.

"Everyone here's Kira Ford and her band playing _Call Me When You're Sober._"

Kyle started playing the keyboard but a beautiful piano sound came out instead. Then Kira started singing,

"_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing,_

_We're only deceiving ourselves ._

_And I'm sick of the lie,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_Couldn't take the blame._

_Sick with shame._

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game._

_Selfishly hated,_

_No wonder you're jaded._

_You can't play the victim this time,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober._

_You only want it cause it's over,_

_It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_Don't lie to me,_

_Just get your things._

_I've made up your mind."_

The lyrics hit Kira hard still after singing them for the hundredth time after writing them. _Maybe,_ she thought as she smiled out over the crowed and bowed, _someday I will get out or I can make her leave._

Stepping of the stage people started to cheer for more and as she looked back at her band they all smiled at each other and Kira started to strum to a different song letting all her worries fall away.


	4. Spilled Milk

Hi everyone.I just wanted to say thank you to _Dark Yellow Dino, earth-fairy2006, Patty_, and _Alacrita_ for the reviews.I also wanted to say how hard parts of this chapter were for me to write and that is why it took a few days.But this kind of thing no one under my age should have to go through even though no one ever should have to go through this kind of pain.

"Good afternoon, Reefside residents. For you all tuning in the last song was Potential Breakup Song by Aly and A.J. and this next song is by our very own Kira Ford with her song Freak You Out…" Whatever the radio guy said was lost on Kira because as she hit the button to mute the alarm she heard her mother outside her room.

"Kira Ford you open this door right now. Get over here and let me in."

Kira knew that if her mom tried the door handle the right way she would be able to get in because the door wasn't locked. Kira shot out of bed and raced to the door and locked it as quietly as she could so that her mother wouldn't have any clue she was there.

"Please leave…"Kira pleaded silently to her drunk mother. "I'm not home."

Kira walked backwards to her bed and sat down on the end watching the shadow under her door. Her mother stood out in the hallway for a few minutes and then walked to the stairs and slightly stumbled down them. Kira sat on her bed for about an hour just staring at her door just wondering how her mother could have gotten up the stairs and remember which door was hers. She had never been able to do that before. Never when drunk.

"God…" she sighed when her morpher beeped, "Yeah, what's going on?"

Haley's voice came through clear as day, "Kira, the boys are meeting in the park tonight to do a bit of training and Tommy wanted me to tell you. They are all trying to take down Tommy so I get to tell you… Hey don't hit my computer! Look I'll see you later but I have to go save my equipment from three teenage and a grown man acting like a teenager… see you later tonight."

"Ok," Kira said in a fake happy voice, "yea I might stop by at the café later before I go to the park. Bye"

The other end went dead as Haley got up and raced across the basement and got to her computer just before any of the boys went flying that way.

Kira looked at the door of her room before grabbing head phones and turning on a CD that Tori made for me a few weeks after her and the other ninja's had been here. As loud heavy metal came pouring into her ears she went into her bathroom and got ready to face the day. Once she was done she looked at her lightly made up face and decided to change and head out. She walked to her closet holding her CD player and grabbed a light blue t-shirt with an outline of a surfer girl and a yellow sun that Tori also gave her and a pair of white shorts.

She made her way down stairs and slowly walked to the door looking around to watch out for her mom. All the way down the hall to the door Kira had evaded her mother but as she turned the corner her mom stood in front of the door to the outside world that they would never share.

"Umm… yes mom?"

"Where do you think that you are going? Huh? You're not going out anywhere. You're staying home today."

"Mom," Kira stuttered, "I have a project with Conner and Ethan for science that I have to work on today. I have to go o…"

"You're not going anywhere," her mom said as she slapped Kira so hard that it sent her down to her knees and hands. "After what you did this morning, you're doing what I say."

"Mom," Kira gasped as she stood back up and tried to back away but backed into a wall, "I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything."

Kira screamed as her mother hit her. She couldn't hit back; she didn't even think to defend herself. She just took the beating falling down smelling the alcohol on her mother's breath. As her mother finally walked away leaving Kira crying and hold her arms across her stomach muttering "I didn't do anything wrong."

Kira carried herself up the back stairs into her bathroom, locked the door and curled up in a ball on the floor and cried until she had gone numb and she couldn't feel anymore. She then got up, stripped and got into the shower and turned on very hot water to try and warm herself and get her feeling back.

After she was done in the shower she grabbed a towel and stood in front of the mirror and saw a bruise coming in on her face and when she moved the towel she saw that she was forming bruises on her stomach and her back. She stumbled into her room and changed into a pair of long black work out pants and a long sleeved yellow shirt. She then went into her bathroom and tried to put make up on to cover the handprint and started to think up something to tell Dr. O, Conner, Ethan, Trent and Haley.

Kira walked to her window and looked to see how far down she would have to drop to get to the ground. Once she decided that she would make it down fine and be able to walk away, she grabbed her bag from her bed, opened her window and hopped down to the ground. She looked back and saw that in the kitchen with her back to the window was her mother holding a bottle of something to her lips about to take a swig of it.

Kira showed up at Haley's letting her hair cover her face as she walked in and went to the couch. Mostly people were leaving because Haley was closing for a late lunch and the boys were still outside talking in front of the window not realizing that Kira had already walked in.

Kira moved the hair out of her face knowing it would seem more suspicious if she tried to hide the mark on her face. As the boys came inside Haley came out from the back and walked over to sit on a stool.

Trent went to sit next to Kira when he saw the round black and purple mark.

"Kira, hey… what happened to your face?"

"What?" Dr. O asked as he went to stand in front of her.

"I slipped in the kitchen. My mom spilled milk and I didn't hear her because I had my music on loud on my CD player and I hit my face on the wood chair on my way down."

"Ouch," Conner said. "You going to be okay."

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did this morning. Only a little bit of an ache now, got any Tylenol I could use for it. The ones I had this morning must be wearing off."

"Yeah, just give me a second to find them."

As she went off Kira felt a little disappointed that they all bought the story right up and went back to talking about a few fight moves that they wanted to try out. When Haley came back out with the pills Kira gladly took them hoping they would calm some of the pain in her sides before Mesogog decides to try and pull an attack on them this weekend.

"So," Kira said as she handed the glass to Haley, "what are we doing today with practice? Anything new?"

"No just a few reminding of what everyone already knows. But Kira I don't think you should be training right now. I just want to make sure that the fall didn't hurt you more that just the side of your mouth. And please don't argue with me, I have a responsibility to your parents and you that I keep you all safe and far from really bad injuries, so do you think you could sit out today, just to make sure that the fall didn't do anything?"

Kira looked up at Dr. O and smiled a small smile and nodded saying, "sure Dr. O I guess I can sit out and pout while you take down the boys again…"

All three boys jumped up to defend them selves while Kira, Haley and Dr. O laughed. But while they laughed no one noticed Kira wrapping one of her arms around her stomach and her nails in her other hand dig into her palm as she tried to hide the pain that she was in.

After a few more minutes they all headed to the back door to get into either Dr. O or Conner's car to go to the park to train. Once at the park, Kira and Haley sat down on a bench and watched as Trent and Ethan teamed up on Conner and Dr. O trying and failing to take them down. After a while the fighting stopped and Conner went and grabbed a soccer ball from the back of his car and started a game on the same teams.

Haley looked over and saw a strange face that Kira was making but by the time she looked back Kira was cheering on for Trent and Ethan that she wasn't sure that she really had seen it. But deep down in her gut she had a feeling that Kira was hiding something from them that involved the bruise that was on her face. Haley looked back to Tommy and sent a silent message with her eyes that they needed to talk later.


	5. Conclusions

Haley and Tommy sat in Tommy's leaving room and finally enjoyed the first few minutes of silence that they had been able to get after training all weekend. Seeing that tomorrow was Sunday Tommy had told the rangers that they could have the day off to relax because with the days being so quiet that they knew that Mesogog must be up to something and soon relaxing may not be able to happen.

"So," Tommy started, "you looked like you wanted to talk about something. What's up?"

"Something's wrong with Kira. I mean she has always shied away from things but something hit me when she said she slipped on milk. She would have told me when I talked to her around noon that she was hurt."

"So, what, you think she lied about it. Lied about falling. Why would she do that?"

"I don't know but maybe she has something that she is trying to hide. Remember Kristin in third year of college. She was always hurt blaming it on falling and being clumsy…"

"Kira wouldn't let any boy beat her up. She's a ranger, she would fight back; she would know that she should fight back."

"Unless it was someone she was told never to hurt. What about her parents? Do you think that either of them could do that."

"I don't know. She never talks about her parents. She is an only child but that is all that I know. At least I think she is. Hmm. I guess I could talk to her on Monday but Haley, I don't think it is any thing."

In Kira's bathroom later Saturday night Kira was standing in front of her mirror holding up her shirt looking at the green and purple bruise that was formed across her stomach and part of her back.

"Ugh… how am I going to get rid of this in time for Monday," Kira said as she put a hand on her face on the round bruise that had gotten darker through out the day, but at least the fingerprints were gone.

Kira let her shirt fall back down as she went to her bedroom and crawled into her bed putting her morpher on the bed stand next to her and carefully arranging herself to lay comfortably with out any pain hoping that Monday would come with out anymore injury's.


	6. Broken Mirrors and Broken Reality

Sunday went by in a second and on Monday Kira woke and got ready in twenty minutes to escape her house as fast as she could. She didn't want to be caught by her mom. Once outside she slowed down and steadied herself to a walking pace.

It was about five minutes later when a red sports car pulled up next to Kira walking down the street.

"Conner, what are you doing over here?"

"Picking you up. Dr. O wanted me to make sure that you were okay. Hey the bruise has gone down. No more spilled milk."

"Nope, no more spilled milk," Kira said with a fake smile and fake laugh. As Kira got into the car she said, "Thanks, Conner, beats walking."

As Conner drove on to school he talked about a new move that he and Trent were working on for the next soccer game that he was going to be in.

"…And so when he gets the ball past we win. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah but you know I barely understand anyways. I just think you run around to kick the ball to get your aggression out. But why would you need to do that when you get to beat up monsters every other day."

"Ha. Yeah that's true. But it keeps me busy too. After homework that is."

They both laughed as Conner pulled into his parking spot and Ethan and Trent walked over to them.

"Hey Kira, hey Conner. Did you guys enjoy the day off?"

"Sure did. Derek came over and we practiced that we made up Trent, and it works great. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, Kira what did you do yesterday?"

"Not much. Worked on a new song and hung out and talked to my dad. Mostly relaxed after that."

"That's cool but we'd better finish this conversation later cause class is about to start. And I can't be late again for art. See you three later."

"Bye," Conner, Ethan, and Kira said as they headed off to science class with Dr. O.

After Science Class and English Class Kira headed to lunch to find Trent. Once through the door she saw the boys sitting at the corner table that they shared when it was raining and they had to eat inside and Dr. O was on lunch room control, otherwise it was outside or the science lab floor, not the best place but Dr. O kept it clean and chemical free. Kira sat next to Trent with Ethan across from her and Conner across from Trent.

"Hey Kira," Trent said while he put his arm around her waist and put his water bottle up to his mouth, "are you still coming to Dr. O's tonight? We are going to practice in the tunnels and make sure that we can still move around in the dark."

"I think so, I just have to make sure that my mom is okay with me meeting you guys for a report or something at the teachers house. When are you guys heading over, I could meet you at that park near my house?"

"Well," Conner started, "I was thinking almost right away cause they say that the storm is going to be bad and I don't want to get trapped at his house over night. So we could ride in my car to your house and then you could run in and ask your mom and dad if you can go. That way with me near by, I don't have to drive that way for nothing later, and this way you aren't going to get soaked in the rain."

"Umm," Kira said fast, "I guess but we should drive around the back cause the neighbors would go crazy around you car even if it was pouring buckets out side. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want…babe… Ow! Don't kick me Kira."

"Don't call me babe."

Trent and Ethan laughed as Conner than tried to kick Kira back but only managed to hit his foot on the bar under the table.

After a while of watching Conner and Kira mock fight, Dr. O came over to act like a teacher and mock scold them. As he walked of Kira stuck her tongue out at him and then stood up as the bell rang signaling that class was going to start soon.

After school Kira sat with Trent waiting for Conner who was taking to Krista by her locker shamelessly flirting and making a fool of him self. Kira knew that they would eventually have to go to her house but then realized that she could evade the whole trip by pretending to call her mom in the office with Trent near by to say that the call happened and just call a number that she already knew.

"Trent lets go to the office, I'll just call my mom so we don't have to go that way."

"Okay, Just let me go tell Conner... never mind," Tent said after he caught sight of Conner and Krista making out in the hall way at her locker. "Lets go call your mom."

As they walked to the office Kira thought of the perfect number to call, only one person ever answered, and she didn't care what Kira did. Then Kira saw how close Trent was and knew that he knew her house number and that her mother didn't work. So she dialed her house number and as it ringed she turned the volume down carefully so that no one saw.

Her mother answered with a long flow of slurred words, "who is this and how do you have this number?"

"Hi mom it's Kira."

"Why aren't you home yet? I need you to go get me more… more…"

"I'm going over to a friends house to work on a project and if the storm gets worse I may have to spend the night…"

"You aren't doing anything but coming home bi…"

"Yep, thanks for understanding mom, I'll talk to you later."

Kira pressed the off button fast before she had to hear anymore and smiled at Trent. But her mind raced and she hoped that her mom would not remember anything later.

At Dr. O's house, the training session was cut short from five hours to about three because the power went out. Kira was right about them having to spend the night because the storm got so bad.

When it hit about ten all the boys, Trent, Conner and Ethan, were camped in Dr. O's living room and Kira would have been up in the spare room but right before everything got worse Haley showed up and Kira opted to stay down with the guys but she got the couch much to Conner's disappointment.

Kira and Trent talked until about 11:30 when both Ethan and Conner told them to shut up and to try and get some sleep.

Kira listened to the breathing of the other boys for what seemed to be a long time before she drifted of to a sleep, facing nightmare after nightmare.

The first nightmare was about everyone being dead while their Jem's laid broken on the ground next to them, then the next one was about her mother beating her and drinking all the time while screaming at her about how what her father did was her fault, and then the last one was the same one that she had the other day of what her dad had done when she was little.

She woke up screaming and found that she was sitting up and that the boys were all in mode to attack while Haley and Dr. O were running down stairs to find out what was wrong.

"Kira what is going on? Why are you screaming? What happened?"

Kira didn't hear any answers from the boys or any more questions from Dr. O because all she could do at the moment was stare at herself in the broken mirror across the room and wonder why she didn't see herself but her mothers face as her reflection.

"I don't want to be that," she whispered so low that no one heard her.

Later on in the morning

As Kira sat on the couch, trying to keep herself awake while curled up in Trent's arms the others stood in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone talking about what to do with Kira.

"Does anyone know at all what she dreamed about? Conner you said that she was mumbling something about a gun and a note. What else?"

"Dr. O, I don't know. By the time I realized that Kira was talking she screamed and propelled herself up into a sitting position and I though something was attacking her. She broke the mirror in there Dr. O because of a dream. All I got was something about 'him' and 'gun' and 'where's the note' and the last one seemed like she was leaving something off."

"While she isn't talking about it and I don't think she should go to school today… if there is school. Tommy I could stay here with her and then after you could have one of the boys come and stay with her and I could show you where her house is so you could talk to them about what happened and why she missed school today."

"Okay. But lets bring the food out to Trent and explain the plan to the two of them.

In the living room they walked in on Trent softly humming something to a sleeping Kira. When he noticed them, Trent smiled and laid her down before getting up and taking his plate for Ethan.

"Trent, Haley and I are going to be going to Kira's house after school to talk to her mom and dad about what happened and why she wasn't in school today and have them come get her…"

Dr. O stopped talking when Kira made a groaning noise and she got up clutching her stomach.

"Make it stop… make it stop… oww… please…"

She was now kneeling on the floor doubled over in pain as Haley and Trent rushed over to check on her and see what was wrong with her.

"Kira," Haley said, "you have to tell me what is wrong so I can help you stop it. What's wrong and where does it hurt."

Kira slowly looked up to look Haley in the eyes and said; "now he is going to put a bullet into my head too."

Kira woke up with a start to find that she was still in Dr. O's house on his couch and Trent was still sleeping by her side on the floor next to the couch. She got off of the couch carefully, grabbed her backpack and walked into the bathroom hoping that she would find her reflection and find the note that she always kept with her.

"_Jamie, _

_I don't know what happened but what ever it was it drove us apart and drove us to different things. The drinking has gotten to be too much and Kira can't live with me with me knowing what I have done. This is the end and I hope you can live with what is going to always be your fault."_

That was the first note but on the second smaller piece of paper was a short note for Kira from her father.

"_Kira, my darling,_

_I am so sorry about what I am going to do but I must tell you that it will never be because of you and that I do love you. Goodbye my princess. _

_Always, Your father."_

Kira shoved the note into her bag and washed her face before she headed out to the couch and tried to sleep finding that she would be up until about five in the morning until sleep stopped evading her.


	7. Running From The Truth

The next morning when Kira woke up the next morning she was confused as to why the sun was shinning on her face and why she wasn't woken up to go to school that day. She sat up and saw that Ethan was sitting up on his computer, Conner was still sleeping and Trent was gone. Ethan looked up at the noise of Kira sitting up and whispered, "Hi, school was canceled for the day. Something due to the storm and trees falling down on the power lines around town and all over the roads. So, were stuck. Conner wanted to sleep more and Trent is in the Kitchen with Dr. O and Hailey, talking about some training today cause we have nothing else to do and stuck cause the bikes are still needing to be fixed. Hope you have something to do today."

"Yeah…" Kira said with a strange voice that Ethan couldn't place as she got up to go into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Kira walked to the stool that was left open between Hailey and Trent and sat down. Everyone was quiet as she sat down and placed her head on the table and groaned grabbing her stomach. Trent placed his arm around Kira's shoulder's and asked, "Kira, are you okay?"

"Hungry," Kira lied. Really her stomach hurt and she wished she were at home in front of her toilet.

"I bet," Dr. O said, "it's almost one in the afternoon. We did try to wake you at ten but you wouldn't wake up. Trent told us not to worry because he thought that he felt you move in the middle of the night. Said you most have been having a bad dream but he couldn't wake you up and feel asleep before he could. What do you want to eat?"

"What do you have?" Kira asked as she sat up again but kept her arms around her stomach and Trent kept his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, cereal, meat, not much, seeing as the other two Primary colors all ready ate and I am a single man living by himself in the middle of the outskirts of town."

"Okay, well I am going to go to the bathroom and then raiding your fridge."

As Kira headed out of the room she heard Trent and Hailey laugh and Dr. O sigh and say, "I'm not going to have any food after today." Which made Trent and Hailey laugh more.

Kira couldn't get to the bathroom in time before she toppled over in pain. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that she had to get home, and soon. But she thought to soon, Hailey came around the corner and was about to ask her a question when she saw her.

"Kira, I wanted to know… KIRA! Tommy Help!"

Hailey was down at her side in a second grabbing her waiting for Tommy. Dr. O got to them soon after she called and then leaned down and picked her up and carried her to the couch in the living room.

"Oh My God!" The boys all said at the same time when Hailey raised Kira's shirt up a bit to see if she could find anything wrong with her stomach that she was still holding. They saw the bruises. The black, blue, green and yellow bruises that covered her stomach and sides.

They all looked up to Kira's face and saw that she was looking at them and tears were threatening to pour over her eyelids.

"Kira how did this happen? Kira, Please you have to answer us. How did this happen?"

"I… I…I… don't… I… can't… please…"

"Hailey," Dr. O said, "Kitchen."

Hailey followed Tommy into the kitchen with a horrified look on her face as the boys sat around a pained Kira who lay on the couch in the fetal position, with Trent rubbing her arm.

In the kitchen Hailey and Tommy were arguing quietly about what to do.

"Tommy, they have to be from a human. She would tell us if she got into a fight with one of Mesogog's Hench men or if she was jumped or something. We need to know why she has been hiding this from us. Tommy something is wrong with her, we need to talk to her parents."

"We can't though Hailey, not until she asks us to. She is an adult and what goes on in her life… no matter what we want to do… we can't… we don't know if it was her father or mother… the most that we can do is ask her and hope that she gives us something to go on."

"Then lets go talk to her. I am not having her go home hurt. And not knowing who is doing this to her."

"Hailey," Tommy started to say before they heard yelling and thuds in the other room.

"What was that?"

Hailey and Dr. O ran into the living room to find all three of the boys laying on the ground unconscious.

"Tommy she's running! She knows that we know something."

"We have to wake them up. Conner, Ethan, Trent, wake up boys, wake up."

Conner was the first one that stirred and got into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Both Dr. O and Hailey asked him at the same time.

"She started to freak out and ran… Said something about 'going to him to talk' and 'she can't touch me there' and then she attacked us and the next thing I knew was you two waking me and helping me sit up. I have no idea what she was taking about."

"I do," Trent said as he slowly sat up and looked at the three of them. "She's at the cemetery across town. She goes there to think and to visit her father. Hasn't she told any of you that her father has been dead for years? She told me a few weeks ago one night after a date. I never knew why she told me. It was a very awkward conversation to have with it sounding like she is hiding something too. But she wanted to tell someone, I guess she thought that it should be me."

"Trent," Dr. O said, "it is a very good thing she told you. Hailey stay here with these three, I'm going to go and find her and talk to her."

"I'm coming to."

"Trent no, you need to stay here and make sure that nothing is seriously wrong with you."

"No, if you show up knowing where she is she'll flip out and wont come back. I should go with to try and talk to her. She trusts me enough to tell me where she runs off too."

"Fine, you can come but I want you to be careful and if at any moment you feel like something are wrong I want you to tell me. We have no clue as to what kind of damage she could have done to you."

"Okay."

As Dr. O and Trent drove down the road to the cemetery they sat in silence waiting for the other to say something, not noticing that a girl in yellow pajamas was running the opposite way to get to her house.


	8. Waking Up To The Truth

Kira arrived at home and snuck in as quietly as she could so that her mother would not catch her, but as she opened her door to be bedroom up stairs she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. Looking up at the sight of her mother, Kira's blood ran cold with fear.

Cemetery

Dr. O and Trent ran around the small cemetery in Reefside but had no luck finding her.

"Dr. O, what if she only said it to throw us off her trail. She could be anywhere."

"Not just anywhere," Hailey's voice said over the morpher. "I tracked her morpher and found that she went home… she isn't answering any calls and she wont answer her morpher. Tommy, you and Trent need to get over to her house now… I have a bad feeling about this."

"We are on our way now Hailey," Trent said as him and Dr. O got in his car and took of to Kira's house.

Kira's House

"You worthless, whore. Running around all day with those boys and then spending the night at their house. What in the world do you think your doing? Who do you think that you are fooling? Not me. Yourself?"

Kira had been thrown down the stairs by her mother and was sure that she had a few broken ribs and her leg was facing the wrong way so she knew it was broken.

"Mommy, please!" Kira cried out in vain as her mothers foot connected to her face.

A voice in the back of Kira's mind told her to protect herself. To fight back but she couldn't, she hurt too much as was too tired to try anything anymore.

"You can't be anything. After you learn your lesson I am going to go upstairs again and break that stupid guitar of yours. You'll never get anything right will you? You WHORE!"

As Kira was blacking out from the pain and from the blood covering her eyes she saw the door burst open and two tall figures cam running in.

The Hospital

Kira didn't wake up for days after she was found. Her body was black and blue and she had cuts everywhere. The doctors said that she had four broken ribs, a broken leg and a broken arm, but that they would all heal fine over the next few months. But the doctors were worried that she wouldn't wake up.

When Dr. O and Trent showed up at Kira's house they heard screaming inside that they knew belonged to Kira's and violent words that didn't belong to her. They plowed through the door and saw Kira's eyes rolling into the back of her head and saw that her mother was about to drop a vase on her head.

They acted fast. First removing the vase from Kira's mom's hands and then removing Kira's mom from the room and then calling the cops and the paramedics. They held her mom down in the living room until the cops got her and hauled her off. Trent and Dr. O followed the ambulance to the hospital and met up with Conner, Ethan and Hailey as they arrived after Dr. O and Trent got there.

Sitting in the waiting room was the hardest thing that any of them had to do. The three boys called there parents to tell them where they where and to tell them what had happened. The parents let them stay all day for news, which they got right before they had to leave.

"She is going to be fine. As long as she wakes up soon I have no worries about her condition. None of the broken ribs hit any vital organs and she should wake up soon."

Soon was days ago and Trent was going crazy. Everyone was trying to get him to not go to the hospital after school but they knew that it did no good because they still showed up too and sat with him, talking to Kira and each other.

'It's not that bad,' Kira had told him one day. 'Not knowing about him.'

It was the day that she had told him about her dad being dead. She never told him how, only that he was gone and that he had said he loved her. She said she remembered him saying that all the time.

'With it just being my mom and me… it has its perks and down falls but I live.' He should have heard it in her voice that day. The pain behind what she was saying, the way she looked like she was trying to not fail at lying to him. Trying to hold onto her mask to protect herself from him and the world. He didn't understand then but know he did. He knew now that she was trying to make her life normal, to protect her mother and her problem.

The second day after they found her and Trent was there by himself, he couldn't stop himself from yelling at her.

"Kira! Damn it you knew better then to protect some one that is hurting you… you learned that from with me… why would you protect someone that was beating you day after day… why!"

After that he broke down crying on the side of her bed until the others showed up and just let him cry, pretending they didn't see anything. Well, Hailey tried to help him the best that she could but Trent just kept shrugging her off.

By the time a week had past Trent was about to give up hope about her waking up. He knew that he shouldn't but he was. He knew how much he loved her but he doubted the way that she felt because of the lies that she had told them.

That was when the change in her vitals changed.

She was getting better.

Trent knew she wasn't going to give up, not this time. She wanted to win. And he was going to help her.

"Kira, hunny, you can do this. You can fight monsters on a daily basis and win so you can wake up…please you have to wake up. I can't do this with out you. Life is to empty with out you. You're so strong; you're the one that saved me. Please if you can save an ass like me you can save yourself. Please…Kira…please."

Trent stayed all night hiding whenever the nurses came in to check on her. He kept talking to her all-nightlong, telling her to please fight and win. That she could do this. That she had people waiting for her when she woke up. And that she was loved, that he loved her.

Of course he didn't remember falling asleep but when he woke up he woke to voices talking and something rubbing his arm. Trent looked up and saw that Kira was sitting up barely smiling at everyone but when she saw him her smile tripled and she was then beaming at him.

"Hey sleepy head." Kira said smiling at him. "What did you dream about?"

"Oh the usual," he replied after sitting up but carefully to not remove his arm from her hand. "You know, defeating Mesogog and getting my dad back, and getting you back, waking up to see your eyes again, with life in them again."

Kira blushed and Trent didn't care about the looks that he got from everyone else. He was happy that she was awake.

"So," Trent asked the room, "what was everyone talking about before I woke up?"

"They were telling me about what happened to my mom. How she got put into detox and is going to jail after she is cleaned up. But they still wont tell me how many years she is going to be there."

"We don't understand why she would want to know that at all," said Conner.

"I have a right to know, and if I knew it would make it easier to get my dad's will out."

"Your dad left you a will?" Trent asked.

"Yeah but my mom didn't know about it and I didn't want her to try and get it changed and claim anything in it."

"She'll be in for life."

Kira sat there staring at the wall in front of her not knowing what to say of how to react to the news. She broke down crying, since nothing else seemed right to do. Trent jumped up and sat next to her on the bed pulling her into a hug as she cried.

Over her sobs Conner asked Dr. O why Kira was crying when her mom being put away for life was a good thing. Ethan hit Conner but they both looked shocked when Hailey said that for the next few weeks Kira was going to be suffering from something called Stockholm Syndrome and that she was going to be getting upset a lot when someone mentioned her mother.

Later that night when Kira was sleeping and the rest were sitting in Dr. O's living room was when Hailey explained what she meant earlier to the three boys.

"We wont know what is really going to set her off but it could be anything that will remind her off her mother or of the abuse that she was put through. We need to be careful and we also need to watch her because we don't know how she is going to react to the change in her life."

"What about her morpher, have you fixed it? Have you figured out what broke it?"

"No," Hailey said in reply to Ethan's question. "I have no clue but I think it is linked to her. I think that because her spirit broke that her morpher broke. You're all linked to your powers and your morpher's are linked to you so, being all that happened to her, it would be my best guess."

Everyone just looked over at Kira and watched as she lay peacefully sleeping.

Trent wondered out loud to him-self before everyone got up to leave to go home and to sleep, "I wonder what she dreams about know that she is safe?" And to himself he thought in his head, 'I wonder if she will ever tell us what really happened to her father, and if she will ever tell us why she wouldn't fight back or tell us."

A while after Dr. O went up to his bedroom, after everyone had left besides Trent and the sleeping Kira, because they had no clue if they should let her go home, Trent moved himself and Kira around so that he was holding her in his arms as they were curled up on the couch. He grabbed the blankets that Dr. O had left for both of them and wrapped them up in them and before falling asleep he said, "Kira, I love you, don't hide things like this from me again. Please."

After he fell asleep right away Kira whispered, "I'm sorry, and I love you too."


	9. Yelling and New Beginnings

The next time Kira woke up she found that it was in the middle of the night and that she was lying in Trent's warm arms. She turned her body so that she was now lying with her face on his white t-shirt on his chest. She held still as he mumbled something and placed his arms around her waist more tightly again. She smiled, snuggled closer, and then let sleep over come her again.

The next morning when Trent woke up he found that Kira had moved during the night and was now lying with her head on his chest and her hands at his sides. Her light breath made him happy to know that she was sleeping and then he saw the pained look on her breath.

"Kira… Honey, What's going on? Kira, wake up?"

She squirmed on top of him and muttered 'no don't… it wasn't my fault what he did… mommy please… no…no…nO… NOOO!'

She fell off of him and landed on the floor screaming. She was wide-awake and looked around when she heard pounding on the floor above her and around her. Trent leaned down to her and when he tried to touch her shoulder she screamed and threw herself across the room. She turned and had her back to the wall as she saw Dr. O and Trent standing by the couch looking at her with worry in their eyes.

Kira realized what she had just done and fell down the wall to the floor, put her head to her knee and just started sobbing. She felt someone put their arms around her and at first she tensed up but then she leaned into whoever it was and cried her eyes out.

"I am so sorry… I should even be here. I should know better then to run from you guys, I shouldn't be a ranger, I shouldn't be allowed to be a ranger."

All that she said was fine for them to dismiss by say that she would be fine and that she would get better and that she was an amazing ranger but what they couldn't believe was what she said later during the day when she sat on the couch with Trent on one side with his arm around her and Conner to her other side with his hand on her knee in a comforting way. Ethan was across the room on a chair while Dr. O and Hailey were on a love seat across from them. Kira had stopped crying for a while but when everyone got there it was time for her story.

"It happened when I was little. I was around seven or eight years old when my dad died. For days I wouldn't come out of my room and when I did, I wouldn't talk to anyone."

"Kira how did he die," Dr. O asked her softly.

Kira looked at the floor before answering him.

"Him and mom had gotten into another fight over her drinking and me and my future. He had had enough of her and her excuses. He always kept her calm when I was near them but that day I had been sent to my room by my dad because he was afraid what of what my mother might do due to the fact of how drunk she was.

"I could always hear them yelling but it would always stop when my daddy started to come up the stairs. She couldn't follow him on the back stairs because they were a spiral staircase and she could never really walk in a straight line.

"I heard him storm past my room so I put down the doll I was playing with and followed him to his room. When I found him he was writing something down on a piece of paper and then I saw the gun. I was so confused and scared. I had no clue what he was going to do. I asked him about it but all he told me was that it was something he had to do now because he hadn't before, then he told me to go back to my room. He wrote a note for me to give to my mother before he took me back to my room. The whole way I tried to tell him not to do anything that it would all be okay, but I couldn't make any noise. My voice was gone when I was over thrown by fear. But I could still hear it happen… I can still hear it to this day. The way the gun boomed across the house.

"I ran back to his room and when I saw him laying on the bed I screamed. Then I saw a note on the floor. No blood on it so I grabbed it, and threw it in my pocket before my mother came into the room. When she saw what had happened… I don't know what she did. I didn't stay to find out. I locked my self away until the funeral and then as the days, weeks, months and years past I tried to forget… but she wouldn't let me… it was my fault… she always blamed me that her husband shot himself in the heard. I hated him at first then her but mostly I hated myself for the fact that it was my fault that he was gone. That he couldn't see all the other options that he had for himself and me. I just wish that I was never born, then this would never have happened and he would still be here today and she wouldn't be drinking… it's all my fault…everything…"

Kira was sobbing again on Trent's shoulder while everyone else looked at her and each other. No wonder she was so closed off to everyone at first…how she never really opened up unless she was singing to others and writing her songs and how she would always work so hard when fighting and training. She needed outlets that she couldn't place at home or at school because they wouldn't fit.

Slowly Kira calmed down but she wouldn't look up with the fear in her head that they would judge her. She should have known better, but the fear still played with her mind.

"Kira?" Dr. O asked. "What was on the note?"

She looked up at him before standing up and walking over to her backpack and digging in a pocket.

"Here," she said as she handed the not to Dr. O.

He read it out loud:

"_Kira, my darling,_

_I am so sorry about what I am going to do but I must tell you that it will never be because of you and that I do love you. Goodbye my princess._

_Always, Your father."_

"Kira." Conner said as he looked up at her standing in the center of the room with her hands wrapped around her broken ribs. "I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell us? Tell us about your mom, about your dad… about any of it? We could have helped. We are a team; we help each other out when they need it."

Kira looked at Conner dumbfounded and unable to say anything. Everyone else was also staring at him wondering who he was a where Conner had gone and who this was. He looked around and asked, "what?"

Dr. O shook his head before saying, "Kira he is right. You should have gone to a teacher when this all started happening. You could have come to me about it. After all we have been through together facing Mesogog you could have come to any of us for help. We would have gotten you help and you mom help."

"It doesn't matter…"

"Of course it matters," Hailey said, "You matter to each of us Kira. We are all family. Each of us, we are together. So don't you say that it didn't matter what she did to you. You should have gotten help, for her and yourself."

"I didn't need help…"

"No, you didn't," Ethan said as he stood up out of his chair. "You wanted your mother to hopefully kill you one day. You wanted to be so injured that if one day Mesogog attacked you wouldn't be able to defend yourself properly and get hurt. You wanted us to worry about you when we couldn't find you, when you came into school with a new bruise or a new ache…or…"

"Ethan," Dr. O yelled at Ethan, "Enough!"

"No," Trent said. "Kira needs to learn. You're everything to us. With out you we would be strong enough and with out you we wouldn't be able to fight of the dark as well. You're everything to me Kira. You saved me when no one else thought it would be possible. You are the one that makes being a ranger the most important thing to me. I wont lose you, Kira, not after everything we have all been together through. After everything we have faced you should know better. You…"

But Trent couldn't go on because Kira had had enough being yelled at. She hit him in the face. Hard enough to make him fall into the couch.

"Fine!" Kira yelled. "I am weak. I'm stupid, I'm dumb, and I'm an idiot! I should have gone for help but I was scared! She was all that I had left. Trent I was seven years old. I didn't know why my dad had killed himself. I didn't know why he wanted to leave me alone with a crazy woman that thought that I had ruined her marriage and life. I thought I had done something wrong. I am SO sorry that you think that what I did was stupid but I don't care. I just wanted to survive." In a quieter voice she added, "I didn't want to die. I wanted her to love me; I wanted her to see me as someone she could love… I wanted her love…"

Kira turned and started to walk away when she was stopped and turned to face Trent with a red mark on his face.

"Kira, I love you."

Kira was frozen. She didn't know what to do. Why did he say this now? Last night was one thing. He didn't know last night that she was awake. He wouldn't have heard her say it back.

She stared into his eyes and saw that he wasn't going to let go and then the others come over and stood around her.

"Trent… I … what? Why? Why would you love me, after everything that I did? After all the lies I told? How?"

"Because," Trent said, "I just do. It doesn't change the way that I feel about you. Kira, I love you and you wont be able to change that."

Kira looked at the faces of the people around her. Each loved her, either as a sister or a student or whatever. She looked back at Trent and allowed him to pull her into a light hug. Then she did what she hadn't in a long time. She hugged him back.

ABOUT A YEAR LATER AFTER GRADUATION

Kira and Trent stood at the grave of Kira's father in the rain. They were leaving town that night to go out to New York again because Kira's record deal was finalized and she was about to start making her very first CD.

"Trent?"

"Yeah, hunny?"

"Thanks for staying with me, for not leaving me after everything with Mesogog was over and school was done."

Kira had started going to therapy after school was over and it was helping. She was doing a lot better with her friends and with dealing about her father and mother.

Her mother was put into jail after detox and then after a few months was found dead in her cell. The MD couldn't figure out what had happened but the Warden had said that every night she would be crying for Jackson and Kira to come back to her.

Kira looked to the side and saw her mother's grave and bent down to trace the letters on it.

Trent just stood staring out at the horizon while Kira said her goodbyes to them both. When he looked down he saw her place a stone on both head stones. It was part of a rock that she was had sitting up in her room. Trent had seen it so many times when he spent the night at her house.

The first night that she had gone home she was so scared to sleep that Trent stayed with her as she slept promising that he would be there when she woke. It grew into a pattern and now after almost a year, they had moved into a small apartment and were engaged.

Kira had decided that they would wait to have sex until after they were married because she had doubts that she would be a good mother and she just wanted to make sure that she was going to be ready first. Trent had no worries about her being a mother but to humor her he agreed with her. He could wait for her. He would always wait for her, no matter what.

Kira stood and let Trent hold her hand as they turned and walked out of the cemetery to Conner's car to go to the airport.

This is the end people. I may do a sequel later but right now I want to pass my first semester of college. But if I find time during the semester then I will start a new one. Thanks for everyone that reviewed. It touched my heart what everyone said. Please if you have any question, ask.

PS: I don't own them… if I did, I would be able to pay for college… but then again I wouldn't be in college. And I would have money! I wish I had money… Thanks again and enjoy your days, nights or whatever you choose to call them…


End file.
